A BBW type vehicle brake device in which an ABS (antilock brake system), which is formed from a hydraulic pump, an in-valve, an out-valve, and a reservoir, is disposed between a slave cylinder and each wheel cylinder, and when a specific wheel has a tendency to lock while braking is carried out by means of the brake fluid pressure generated by the slave cylinder, ABS control is carried out in which closing the in-valve and opening the out-valve allows the brake fluid pressure to be decreased, closing the in-valve and the out-valve allows the brake fluid pressure to be maintained, and opening the in-valve and closing the out-valve allows the brake fluid pressure to be increased, is known from Patent Document 1 below.